


Space Astronomy

by BulmaseekingVegeta



Series: The Prince and the Heiress BVDNs [11]
Category: Dragon Ball, Pretty Woman (1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bulma is a power boss, F/M, Fluff, Pretty Woman AU, Vegeta is a hooker, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulmaseekingVegeta/pseuds/BulmaseekingVegeta
Summary: This is my submission for the June BVDN hosted by The Prince and The Heiress Community on Discord.  Tonight's theme was Space Astronomy with 6 prompts of around 300 words and 40 minutes to complete each prompt.Someone in the group had asked for a role reversal Pretty Woman story and since I'm already working on a Pretty Woman AU, I thought it'd be cool to reverse their roles.  So Vegeta is a streetwise hooker picked up by business power woman Bulma Briefs and the scene is where Vegeta breaks his number one rule about kissing clients on the mouth.  Enjoy!





	1. Stars In Your Eyes

(Thanks to BianWW for the incredible art!  Never thought about Vegeta in Bulma's Namek outfit and now apparently it's my new kink, so yeah!)

 

Bulma Briefs sat up in bed, a few pillows between her back and the headboard.  The short, soft pink, silk negligée rode so far up her thighs that it provided little barrier between her skin and the paperwork she was sorting through.  The old man was kidding when he’d threatened to make this deal a living hell.  But this wasn’t Bulma’s first takeover, hostile or otherwise.  Briefs Enterprises was known for this and the reason it was known for this was due solely to her.  Her business was to takeover other companies, dismantle them, and sell off the pieces.  The old man would lose.  Eventually.  All Bulma had to do was wait… and read.  Play a game of chess through documents and corporate attorneys.

She listened to the water running in the sink in the bathroom.  Vegeta brushing his teeth.  For a moment she looked up at the doorless entry to her suite’s bedroom’s bathroom.  Who would have thought that when she’d asked the male hooker she’d picked up on the basis of getting directions back to this very hotel that, _first_ , she’d ask him to stay with her for the rest of that night, _second_ , that she’d ask him to stay the rest of her week in Satan City, and, _third_ , that he’d convince her to take a day off?  But she had and he had.

He had this way about him that… Bulma shut her eyes and remembered the day they’d spent.  Getting hot dogs, lounging in the park, drinks at a dark dive that actually had a really cozy atmosphere that wasn’t off-putting at all.  She smiled.  Drifting off.

*                      *                      *

Vegeta rinsed his toothbrush and before setting it aside then turning off the faucet.  He smoothed out his black silk pajama bottoms as he left the bathroom.  He paused in the doorway, his fingers clicking it’s light off.

He smirked at her, “Finally, she sleeps.”


	2. Moonlight Desires

He could see where the smile still clung to her lips, but as erect as her sitting up was and as much as her face looked impassive like she was simply thinking something over with her eyes closed, the slump of her hands and the pile of papers she’d been reading over off to either side of her betrayed that she had indeed fallen asleep.  Vegeta Prince made his way over to the bedside of the Woman that had bought his services for the rest of her week stay in Satan City.  And in all that time, the nights after they had sex and the days that she spent in some glass-covered skyscraper further in city, she hadn’t ever really slept.  Maybe a couple of hours here or there where she’d left him with the bed and she’d taken a short restorative nap in her desk chair.

Silently, Vegeta reached down, took up the papers, and set them on the nightstand.  She didn’t move.  His eyes returned to her once more… a caramel-skinned hand reached up to teal bangs and brushed the soft strands aside to reveal porcelain skin underneath.  Carefully, fingertips brushed softly over the porcelain of her smooth forehead.

He leaned over her, his other hand bracing gently on the fluffy surface of the mattress, and kissed her forehead.  She still didn’t move.

He pulled back a little.  He’d never been this close to her before.  Not like this.

His stomach clenched.  Knotted.  His breathing shallow and quick.

The Prince of Saiyan Boulevard slowly leaned in again, tilting his head.  He kissed her cheek.  Then pulled back again.  Not as far this time.

He could do it, the thought suddenly came to him, he could do it and no one would know but him.

Slowly, timidly, Vegeta leaned in again.  And pressed his lips to hers.  Breaking his own First Rule.


	3. Supernova

She startled awake.  Eyes snapping open.  Suddenly she felt something warm leave her lips.  But she knew exactly what it was.

His lips.  His warm, unbelievable soft lips.

Bulma stared at him.  This close, Vegeta looked all at once scared and something else… entirely.

Her eyelids lowered as she focused on the lips suddenly closer to her than they ever had been before.  He’d told her when they were getting ready for their first time together that he did anything and everything _except_ kiss on the mouth and she had told him that she didn’t kiss on the mouth either, but…

Sapphire blue eyes rose to meet eyes as dark as onyx.  She leaned in and brushed her lips at his.  Softness to softness.  Her own breathing was as unsteady as his.

This wasn’t her first time trying to kiss him.  After that disastrous night at dinner with the old man and his grandson, when she’d gone down to the restaurant to be a bit more alone, to play on the piano down there, he’d come down to get her.  To bring her back up to the suite for a night of what he called ‘vegging out in front of the T.V.’  But instead… she tried to kiss him.  Twice.  _Needed_ to kiss him actually.  But he’d refused.  Now…

His own eyes narrowed dreamily at her as he himself leaned and brushed his lips over hers.  His breathing hitched.  So did hers.

Finally she reached up and cupped his jaw in her hands.  Gently.  Tenderly.  And her mouth met his.  Hungry despite the tenderness.  He tilted his head and leaned in for something deeper.  Her tongue flicked over his lips, urging them to open.  As he parted his lips, he sat down on the edge of the bed beside her.  Their tongues colliding.  His hands on her hips.  Pulling her close as she drew him nearer.


	4. Across the Universe

She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him near.  Their heavy breaths muffling and sounding loud in their ears as they devoured each other.  His arms wrapped around her slim waist.  She’d never felt arms so tight around her.  Never known someone to ever hold her.  That was it, he was holding her.  She’d never…

Bulma shifted her body.  She started to lean over.  He took her cue and shifted enough to follow her down onto the bed.  Laying out on the plush comfort.

She never let go of him, keeping him pressed to her body and her mouth moving over his.  No one had ever done that before.  No one had ever…

Vegeta positioned his body over hers.  Slipping his hands up the silk covering her body.  Relishing the feel of her underneath, but it seemed to unlock something inside her.  Inside him.

Their kiss broke.  He cupped her face in his hands, gazing into her eyes.  Blue depths that seemed to span a universe.  Everything, his thumbs rubbed lovingly over the apples of her cheeks, in the world for him was here.  In her eyes that he couldn’t stop looking into.  In the warmth of the body underneath him that he…

He leaned down and she rose up to meet him.  Their lips crashing against each other again.

She wriggled underneath him.  Her hands leaving his jaw and reaching down between them to her sides.  He understood.  He understood and he wanted more too.  He lifted his body off hers just enough for her fingertips to gain purchase on the bottom hem of her nightgown.  She pulled it up her skin, moaning in his mouth as his hands quickly shifted to touch the newly exposed skin.  Without even realizing it, his every touch had her legs parting for him.  Begging for more than just the touch of his fingertips.  Their kiss broke again just long enough for her to pull of her nightgown and fling it somewhere.


	5. Ignition

The moment her hands her back on his body Vegeta’s hands left her body, reluctantly.  Gripping the waistband of his pants.  He pushed them down as much as he could before it caught on his erection.

_Shit._   He quickly sat up on his knees and pushed down hard.  His stiff cock springing free of his silk pajamas.  He lifted up one knee then the other.  Then he sat back as much as he dared, the stupid black silk catching on his feet.  Finally he yanked it free, threw it, and flung himself back over her body.  Looming over her.

“Vegeta,” she breathed.

Something in him broke.  He needed her.  Wanted her.

“Bulma,” he whispered and pressed his body to hers.

Felt her legs wrap around his waist as he kissed her again.  He felt weak and powerful all at the same time.  Weak for her and powerful that it was him that she wanted, only him.  She writhed underneath him.  Hips bucking.  One thrust, one primal groan ripping from his throat to vibrate throughout both their bodies.  She whimpered.  Her hips bucking into his pelvis.  Her hands surging to the back of his head.  Fingers threading through his hair sending zings of electricity through his body and causing his hard cock to twitch inside her.  His hands explored her body anew as his hips eased out of her then rolled into.  Nice and slow.

The raw feel of her was something he really couldn’t even begin to describe…  She was searing hot.  Burning him to the core and igniting a part of him that he thought had died and he’d buried long ago the first time he turned to doing tricks to survive.  He wasn’t surviving here.  He didn’t need to.  He rolled his hips into her again and again.  Slowly.  Her moans vibrating his chest… and heart.  He was making love to her and he knew it.

He’d broken his Second Rule.  No condom.  And he didn’t care.


	6. Lift Off

Her back lifted off the bed.  Arching powerfully, elegantly.  His fingers seeming to trace every vertebrae of her spine lazily, sensually.  Her jaw falling open with a gasp that took her breath away as he rolled his hips achingly slowly between her thighs.  His hard manhood slipping in and out of her wet pussy.  She felt every throb of his cock.  Felt all the muscles of his shaft straining inside her.  Against her walls that clenched around him and gripped him deep inside her.

His mouth devoured her exposed throat.  His tongue some ravenous serpent lapping at the sweat forming on their skins.  Her arms slipped over his shoulders, one of her hands cupping his shoulder blade and her other hand cupping the back of his head.  His coarse hair sticking out between her fingers.  Her knees hiking higher up his body, hooking over his hips.  Giving him deeper access to her.

“ _Vegeta_ ,” she moaned as his lips puckered the skin over her collarbone.

“ _Bulma_ ,” he breathed her name like some sort of prayer to a deity she knew he no longer believed in the benevolence of.  Tonight, she was his deity and it sent chills up and down her spine and wetting her core even more.  She shuddered.

His lips puckered the round flesh of the top of her breast.

“ _Oh, haaa_ ,” she called out as his hot mouth closed over her pert nipple and suckled.

Her nails dug into his scalp as he rolled yet again into her.  His cock slipping easily into to his hilt and pushing further.  Filling her completely in more ways than just carnal.

“ _Oh Vegeta, mmm Vegeta!_ ”

“ _My Bulma_ ,” he whispered above her nipple, releasing it long enough to breath his prayer over it.

“ _Fuck!_ ”  She cried out.

He barely had time to finish another roll before she came.  Her walls clutching him deep inside her as her arms clutched him to her.

“ _M-my Bul-Bulm-ma!_ ”  He groaned into her throat.

She turned her head.  Their lips finding each other again as he came inside her.  Kissing each other deeply.


End file.
